Walk of Shame
by MoustachingQuestions
Summary: Shrinking Violet spends the night in Brainy's quarters. The only problem is that it's morning. And leaving means wearing last night's uniform. Valor help her.
**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey everyone! Here's something a little different for you while I write the next part of _April Fools._ I might expand on this if enough people ask, but for not it's just going to be a one-chapter thing. So enjoy, leave a comment, and have an amazing morning/day/evening/night!

* * *

"I should probably go."

"That might be a good idea. No doubt the others will wonder why we missed debriefing this morning."

" _Technically_ we were debriefed."

"Clever wordplay isn't going to persuade me to let you stay."

Vi sighed. "You're a heartless man, Brainiac 5."

"Android," He corrected. "They took the one I had and replaced it with metal."

They both stood inside Brainiac 5's quarters after an interesting night. A reconnaissance mission had gone awry and almost got the small team consisting of Shrinking Violet, Invisible Kid and Chameleon Boy killed. Cham had taken the worst hits, using his shape-shifting abilities to shield his teammates from the gunfire while they called for backup. Soon enough the cavalry came riding in and dispatched enough enemies to make a hasty retreat to the cruiser and away from the carnage.

Cham spent most of the night being patched up by Invisible Kid, who'd been lucky enough to miss most of the shots thanks to his superpower and his friend's protectiveness, helped the Durlan to stop bleeding and stitch up the worst injuries before both dozing off in the infirmary.

Vi looked a little worse than she'd have liked to be. Her uniform was the same one she had worn from the mission, and was torn and discoloured from dirt and blood. Her hair was greasy and tousled, sticking up at odd angles and missing her trademark hairpin flower. This wasn't all from combat though, as soon as the Legion was safely away Brainy had hauled her off to his quarters for a more personal patch-up.

"How's your arm?"

Vi hummed and looked up at the Coluan, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I'll be fine once I get some food. And some painkillers. And a shower." She smiled, rubbing her free hand over the bandage on her right arm. "Thanks. For everything."

"Anytime."Brainy smirked, taking her free hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and lightly kissing the bruised knuckles. "Can we... Do this again sometime?"

Vi smirked. "Just make sure we don't have a meeting the next morning."

"Good plan." He agreed sliding the door open a crack to look down the hallway. "All clear. Time to go."

"I know, I'm going." Vi giggled, pressing a kiss to the Coluan's cheek before strolling down the hallway towards her quarters. "See you later, Brainbabe."

Brainy grinned as he watched Vi leave, toying with her hairpin. "I'll be waiting, my flower."

Vi's contented smile and confidant smile dropped once she rounded the corner from the other's quarters. Her gaze dropped to the floor as she counted the tiles as she walked, her body aching for multiple reasons. She should've left him earlier, she knew that. Staying overnight was risky enough, Cosmic Boy maintained a strict 'no relationships within the team' rule whenever he could. If the Legion Leader caught her on her way back to her quarters it was a guaranteed fate worse than Cham's cooking.

Still, there was a bubble of pride that brought up a small giggle of pride. Here she was, returning to her room from the floor above, hair tousled, uniform trashed. Anyone who saw her would _know_ that more than recon went down the night before. Recon...

The bubble of pride quickly sunk into a ball of guilt. While she had been busy, Chameleon Boy and Invisible Kid had been patching themselves up in the infirmary. She should have been there. She should have been helping them rather than-

Vi's head snapped up as she heard the elevator door hiss open. Phantom Girl drifted out, her eyes focused on her ring as her lips moved in conversation. Vi dropped her head, her aching body tensed, hoping that if she stared at the immaculate tiles long enough, the floor would open up and swallow her.

"Vi! There you are!"

Or not. Phantom Girl gasped as she approached the dishevelled Legionnaire.

"You missed the meeting this morning! After last night we were starting to worry!" She looked Vi up-and-down before continuing. "What happened to you? Why are you in last night's clothes?"

Vi blushed darkly as more... personal memories of the previous night played through her mind. Hot skin against burning metal, names being sighed through bruised lips...

"N-Nothing." She responded quickly. "Just had a rough night. Crashed out before I could make it back to my quarters."

"But," Phantom Girl questioned. "The girls' quarters are on the floor below. This is the guys'..."

Phantom Girl's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Did you actually-"

"Tinya!" Vi squeaked. "Shut up!"

The ghost-girl squealed, bouncing on the spot. "You did! That's why you missed the meeting! Oh my gosh, it all makes sense now!"

Vi's blush returned with a vengeance and she laughed.

"Please don't tell anyone? It was kinda... Accidental."

"Accidental?" Phantom Girl raised an eyebrow. "How can you accidentally-"

"Remember when we got back," Vi interrupted. "Brainy dragged me off to patch me up? Well.. He did.. And we kinda..." Her voice trailed off as the hot blush on her cheeks intensified. Phantom Girl enveloped the smaller Legionnaire in a hug.

"Aww! That is so cute!"

"Please don't tell the others." Vi muttered into her friend's shoulder, her blush starting to fade. She winced as Tinya's hold tightened.

"I promise!" Phantom Girl released Vi, shooing her in the direction of the elevator. "You've gotta tell me about it later though. I want details, but _after_ you've cleaned yourself up. Now go! Before Cosmic Boy sees you!"

"Thanks." Vi smiled gently. "Oh, and Tinya?"

"Mmhm?"

"Don't tell Brainy you saw me."

"I know, I know." Phantom Girl waved the other off as she left. "I'll save him the embarrassment. You are the first one to do the walk of shame back from his quarters after all."

Vi felt her blush return as the elevator doors closed and brought her one floor closer to the safety of her quarters.


End file.
